There is a plethora of references (both patents and literature articles) dealing with the formation of acids, one of the most important being adipic acid, by oxidation of hydrocarbons. Adipic acid is used to produce Nylon 66 fibers and resins, polyesters, polyurethanes, and miscellaneous other compounds.
There are different processes of manufacturing adipic acid. The conventional process involves a first step of oxidizing cyclohexane with oxygen to a mixture of cyclohexanone and cyclohexanol (KA mixture), and then oxidation of the KA mixture with nitric acid to adipic acid. Other processes include, among others, the "Hydroperoxide Process," the "Boric Acid Process," and the "Direct Synthesis Process," which involves direct oxidation of cyclohexane to adipic acid with oxygen in the presence of solvents, catalysts, and promoters.
The Direct Synthesis Process has been given attention for a long time. However, to this date it has found little commercial success. One of the reasons is that although it looks very simple at first glance, it is extremely complex in reality. Due to this complexity, one can find strikingly conflicting results, comments, and views in different references.
It is well known that after a reaction has taken place according to the Direct Synthesis, a mixture of two liquid phases is present at ambient temperature, along with a solid phase mainly consisting of adipic acid. The two liquid phases have been called the "Polar Phase" and the "Non-Polar Phase". However, no attention has been paid so far to the importance of the two phases, except for separating the adipic acid from the "Polar Phase" and recycling these phases to the reactor partially or totally with or without further treatment.
It is also important to note that most studies on the Direct Synthesis have been conducted in a batch mode, literally or for all practical purposes.
As aforementioned, there is a plethora of references dealing with oxidation of organic compounds to produce acids, such as, for example, adipic acid and/or intermediate products, such as for example cyclohexanone, cyclohexanol, cyclohexylhydroperoxide, etc.
The following references, among others, may be considered as representative of oxidation processes relative to the preparation of diacids and other intermediate oxidation products.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,119 (Kollar) discloses a process for the oxidative preparation of C5-C8 aliphatic dibasic acids by
(1) reacting, PA1 (2) removing the aliphatic dibasic acid; and PA1 (3) recycling intermediates, post oxidation components, and derivatives thereof remaining after removal of the aliphatic dibasic acid into the oxidation reaction. PA1 (1) reacting, at a cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon conversion level of between about 7% and about 30%, PA1 (2) isolating the C5-C8 aliphatic dibasic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,100 (Barnette et al.) describes a process of oxidizing cyclohexane to produce cyclohexanone and cyclohexanol, said process comprising contacting a stream of liquid cyclohexane with oxygen in each of at least three successive oxidation stages by introducing into each stage a mixture of gases comprising molecular oxygen and an inert gas. PA1 (a) changing the operation temperature to a temperature at or above a precipitation temperature, at which and over which precipitation temperature, the catalyst in the mixture would precipitate, at least partially, if the water level in the mixture had been reduced to or under a precipitation water level; PA1 (b) removing an adequate amount of water from the mixture, in order to bring the water level to or under the precipitation water level, thereby causing the catalyst to precipitate, at least partially; and PA1 (c) removing the precipitated catalyst from the rest of the mixture. PA1 (d) changing the operation temperature to a temperature below a precipitation temperature, at which and over which precipitation temperature, the catalyst in the mixture would precipitate, at least partially, if the water level in the mixture had been reduced to or under a precipitation water level; PA1 (e) removing an adequate amount of water from the mixture, in order to bring the water level to or under the precipitation water level, without causing the catalyst to precipitate; PA1 (f) changing the temperature of step (d) to a temperature at or above the precipitation temperature, thereby causing the catalyst to precipitate at least partially; and PA1 (g) removing the precipitated catalyst from the rest of the mixture. PA1 the hydrocarbon comprises a compound selected from a group consisting of cyclohexane, cyclohexanone, cyclohexanol, cyclohexylhydroperoxide, o-xylene, m-xylene, p-xylene, a mixture of at least two of cyclohexane, cyclohexanone, cyclohexanol, cyclohexylhydroperoxide, and a mixture of at least two of o-xylene, m-xylene, p-xylene; PA1 the oxidant comprises oxygen; and PA1 a major portion of the intermediate oxidation product comprises a compound selected from a group consisting of adipic acid, cyclohexanol, cyclohexanone, cyclohexylhydroperoxide, phthalic acid, isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid, a mixture of at least two of adipic acid, cyclohexanone, cyclohexanol, and cyclohexylhydroperoxide, and a mixture of at least two of phthalic acid, isophthalic acid, and terephthalic acid. PA1 a reaction chamber for conducting the oxidation; and PA1 a catalyst removal assembly connected to the reaction chamber, the catalyst removal assembly comprising at least one of de-watering means for removing water from the reaction mixture, and thermal treatment means for thermally treating the reaction mixture, in a manner that catalyst precipitates. PA1 a distillation column having a stripper zone and a rectifier zone; PA1 a re-boiler connected to the stripper zone; and PA1 a de-watering chamber connected to the distillation column.
(a) at least one saturated cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon having from 5 to 8 ring carbon atoms in the liquid phase and PA2 (b) an excess of oxygen gas or an oxygen-containing gas in the presence of PA2 (c) a solvent comprising an organic acid containing only primary and/or secondary hydrogen atoms and PA2 (d) at least about 0.002 mole per 1000 grams of reaction mixture of a polyvalent heavy metal catalyst; PA2 (a) at least one saturated cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon having from 5 to 8 ring carbon atoms in the liquid phase and PA2 (b) an excess of oxygen gas or an oxygen containing gas mixture in the presence of PA2 (c) less than 1.5 moles of a solvent per mole of cycloaliphatic hydrocarbon (a), wherein said solvent comprises an organic acid containing only primary and/or secondary hydrogen atoms and PA2 (d) at least about 0.002 mole per 1000 grams of reaction mixture of a polyvalent heavy metal catalyst; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,767 (Drinkard et al.) discloses formation of cyclohexyladipates in a staged reactor, e.g., a reactive distillation column. A mixture containing a major amount of benzene and a minor amount of cyclohexene is fed to the lower portion of the reaction zone and adipic acid is fed to the upper portion of the reaction zone, cyclohexyladipates are formed and removed from the lower portion of the reaction zone and benzene is removed from the upper portion of the reaction zone. The reaction zone also contains an acid catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,157 (Kollar) discloses a process for the preparation of C5-C8 aliphatic dibasic acids through oxidation of corresponding saturated cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons by
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,876 (Rapoport et al.) describes a process for the preparation of cyclohexyl hydroperoxide substantially free of other peroxides by oxidation of cyclohexane containing a cyclohexane soluble cobalt salt in a zoned oxidation process in which an oxygen containing gas is fed to each zone in the oxidation section in an amount in excess of that which will react under the conditions of that zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,513 (Russell) discloses the oxidation of cyclohexane with molecular oxygen in a series of reaction zones, with vaporization of cyclohexane from the last reactor effluent and parallel distribution of this cyclohexane vapor among the series of reaction zones.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,185 (Pugi) discloses a process for manufacturing precursors of adipic acid by oxidation with an oxygen-containing inert gas which process is conducted in at least three successive oxidation stages by passing a stream of liquid cyclohexane maintained at a temperature in the range of 140.degree. to 200.degree. C. and a pressure in the range of 50 to 350 p.s.i.g. through each successive oxidation stage and by introducing a mixture of gases containing oxygen in each oxidation stage in an amount such that substantially all of the oxygen introduced into each stage is consumed in that stage thereafter causing the residual inert gases to pass counter-current into the stream of liquid during the passage of the stream through said stages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,751 (Oberster et al.) discloses a process for the production of epsilon-hydroxycaproic acid in which cyclohexane is oxidized by liquid phase air oxidation in the presence of a catalytic amount of a lower aliphatic carboxylic acid and a catalytic amount of a peroxide under certain reaction conditions so that most of the oxidation products are found in a second, heavy liquid layer, and are directed to the production of epsilon-hydroxycaproic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,806 (Lidov et al.) discloses a process for the production of adipic acid by the further oxidation of the products of oxidation of cyclohexane after separation of cyclohexane from the oxidation mixture, and more particularly to stage wise oxidation of the cyclohexane to give high yields of adipic acid precursors and also to provide a low enough concentration of oxygen in the vent gas so that the latter is not a combustible mixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,271 (Barker et al.) discloses a process for the production of adipic acid by the two-step oxidation of cyclohexane with oxygen. In a preferred embodiment, mixtures comprising cyclohexanone and cyclohexanol are oxidized. In another embodiment, the process involves the production of adipic acid from cyclohexane by oxidation thereof, separation of cyclohexane from the oxidation mixture and recycle thereof, and further oxidation of the other products of oxidation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,608 (Kollar) discloses a process for the preparation of aliphatic dibasic acids from saturated cyclic hydrocarbons having from 4 to 8 cyclic carbon atoms per molecule in the presence of a solvent which comprises an aliphatic monobasic acid which contains only primary and secondary hydrogen atoms and a catalyst comprising a cobalt salt of an organic acid, and in which process the molar ratio of said solvent to said saturated cyclic hydrocarbon is between 1.5:1 and 7:1, and in which process the molar ratio of said catalyst to said saturated cyclic hydrocarbon is at least 5 millimoles per mole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,603 (Leyshon et al.) discloses a process for recovering the copper-vanadium catalyst from the waste liquors obtained in the manufacture of adipic acid by the nitric acid oxidation of cyclohexanol and/or cyclohexanone.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,087 (Porter et al.) discloses the oxidation of cycloaliphatic hydrocarbons in the liquid phase with a gas containing molecular oxygen and in the presence of about 10% water to produce two phases and avoid formation of esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,282 (Hamblet et al.) discloses production of adipic acid and related aliphatic dibasic acids; more particularly to the production of adipic acid by the direct oxidation of cyclohexane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,513 (Hamblet et al.) discloses the production of adipic acid and related aliphatic dibasic acids and more particularly to the production of adipic acid by the oxidation of cyclohexane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,494 (Loder et al.) discloses the oxidation of cyclic saturated hydrocarbons and more particularly to the production of cyclic alcohols and cyclic ketones by oxidation of cyclic saturated hydrocarbons with an oxygen-containing gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,223,493 (Loder et al.) discloses the production of aliphatic dibasic acids and more particularly to the production of aliphatic dibasic acids by oxidation of cyclic saturated hydrocarbons with an oxygen-containing gas.
German Pat. No. DE 44 26 132 A1 (Kysela et al.) discloses a method of dehydration of process acetic acid from liquid-phase oxidation of cyclohexane with air, in the presence of cobalt salts as a catalyst after separation of the adipic acid after filtration, while simultaneously avoiding cobalt salt precipitates in the dehydration column, characterized in that the acetic acid phase to be returned to the beginning of the process is subjected to azeotropic distillation by the use of added cyclohexane, under distillative removal of the water down to a residual content of less than [sic] 0.3-0.7%.
PCT International Publication WO 96/03365 (Constantini et al.) discloses a process for recycling a cobalt-containing catalyst in a direct reaction of oxidation of cyclohexane into adipic acid, characterized by including a step in which the reaction mixture obtained by oxidation into adipic acid is treated by extraction of at least a portion of the glutaric acid and the succinic acid formed during the reaction.
The patent literature is inconsistent and at least confusing regarding addition or removal of water in oxidations. For example:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,800 (Park et al.) discloses a process for the manufacture of adipic acid. In this process, cyclohexane is oxidized in an aliphatic monobasic acid solvent in the presence of a soluble cobalt salt wherein water is continuously or intermittently added to the reaction system after the initiation of oxidation of cyclohexane as indicated by a suitable means of detection, and wherein the reaction is conducted at a temperature of about 50.degree. C. to about 150.degree. C. at an oxygen partial pressure of about 50 to 420 pounds per square inch absolute.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,453 (Schultz et al.) discloses a process claiming improved yields by the addition of water at the beginning of the reaction, generally of the order of 0.5 to 15% relative to monobasic aliphatic acid solvent, and preferably 1 to 10% relative to the solvent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,390,174 (Schultz et al.) discloses a process claiming improved yields of aliphatic dibasic acids when oxidizing the respective cyclic hydrocarbons at temperatures between 130.degree. and 160.degree. C., while removing the water of reaction substantially as quickly as it is formed.
None of the above references, or any other references known to the inventors disclose, suggest or imply, singly or in combination, control of oxidation reactions by adjusting the water level subject to the intricate and critical controls and requirements of the instant invention as described and claimed.
Our U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,531, 5,558,842, 5,502,245, and our co-pending applications Ser. No. 08/477,195 (filed Jun. 7, 1995), Ser. No. 08/587,967 (filed Jan. 17, 1996), and Ser. No. 08/620,974 (filed Mar. 25, 1996), all of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe methods and apparatuses relative to controlling reactions in atomized liquids. Our application Ser. No. 08/812,847, filed on Mar. 6, 1997, and our application Ser. No. 08/824,992, filed on Mar. 27, 1997 are both also incorporated herein by reference.
All of the following patent applications, which were filed simultaneously on May 21, 1997, are also incorporated herein by reference:
Now U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,273 of Eustathios Vassiliou, Mark W. Dassel, David C. DeCoster, Ader M. Rostami, and Sharon M. Aldrich, titled "Methods and Devices for Controlling the Reaction Rate of a Hydrocarbon to an Intermediate Oxidation Product by Pressure Drop Adjustments;"
U.S. Application Ser. No. 08/861,281 of Mark W. Dassel, Eustathios Vassiliou, David C. DeCoster, Ader M. Rostami, and Sharon M. Aldrich, titled "Methods for Controlling the Reaction Rate of a Hydrocarbon to an Intermediate Oxidation Product by Monitoring Flow of Incoming and Outcoming Gases;"
U.S. Application Ser. No. 08/861,180 of David C. DeCoster, Ader M. Rostami, Mark W. Dassel, and Eustathios Vassiliou, titled "Methods for Controlling the Oxidation Rate of a Hydrocarbon by Adjusting the Ratio of the Hydrocarbon to a Rate-Modulator;"
Now U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,819 of Mark W. Dassel, Eustathios Vassiliou, David C. DeCoster, and Ader M. Rostami, titled "Methods of Preparing an Intermediate Oxidation Product from a Hydrocarbon by Utilizing an Activated Initiator";
Now U.S. Pat. No. 5,817,868 of Ader M. Rostami, Mark W. Dassel, Eustathios Vassiliou, David C. DeCoster, titled "Methods and Devices for Controlling the Oxidation of a Hydrocarbon to an Acid by Regulating Temperature/Conversion Relationship in Multi-Stage Arrangements;"and
U.S. Application Ser. No. 08/861,210 (now abandoned) of Eustathios Vassiliou, Ader M. Rostami, David C. DeCoster, and Mark W. Dassel, titled "Pseudo-Plug-Flow Reactor."
Further, our patent application Ser. No. 08/876,692, filed on Jun. 16, 1997, of Ader M. Rostami, David C. DeCoster, Eustathios Vassiliou, Mark W. Dassel, and Sharon M. Aldrich, titled "Devices for Detecting Formation of a Second Liquid Phase"is also incorporated herein by reference.
Our PCT patent application No. PCT/US97/10830, Publication No. WO 97/49485, filed on Jun. 23, 1996 of Mark W. Dassel, David C. DeCoster, Ader M. Rostami, Eustathios Vassiliou, and Sharon M. Aldrich, titled "Methods and Devices for Oxidizing a Hydrocarbon to Form an Acid" is incorporated herein by reference.
Also, our PCT patent application No. PCT/US97/12944, Publication No. WO 98/07677, filed on Jun. 23, 1996, of David C. DeCoster, Eustathios Vassiliou, Mark W. Dassel, Sharon M. Aldrich, and Ader M. Rostami, titled "Methods and Devices for Controlling the Reaction Rate and/or Reactivity of Hydrocarbon to an Intermediate Oxidation Product by Adjusting the Oxidant Consumption Rate" is incorporated herein by reference.
In addition, our patent application now U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,491, filed on Jun. 25, 1997, of Eustathios Vassiliou, Mark W. Dassel, Sharon M. Aldrich, Ader M. Rostami, and David C. DeCoster, titled "Methods and Devices for Controlling Hydrocarbon Oxidations to Respective Acids by Adjusting the Solvent to Hydrocarbon Ratio" is also incorporated herein by reference.